Antes de partir
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Él respetaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea…"Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **. Reto 2:** _Un fic de un género que jamás hayas usado (o el menos utilizado) y que te signifique un reto a la hora de escribir_

 **Aclaraciones:** _El género que no suelo utilizar seguido es… 'Tragedia/Familia'. Lo que van a leer a continuación está inspirado de una serie que se llama "American Horror Story-Hotel" solo me ayudo en darle un pequeño empujón a mi idea._

 _(Puede que haya algunos errores por ahí o algún Ooc de personaje pero esto era más o menos lo que tenía en mente) Hay algunos párrafos en cursiva que se me inspiré de una canción llamada "Los caminos de la vida" de Vicentico._

 **Summary: [One-shot]** _Él respetaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea…"Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

 **Antes de partir**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los caminos de la vida._

 _No son lo que yo esperaba._

 _No son lo que yo creía._

 _No son lo que imaginaba…_

 **.**

Ella observaba a través del vidrio de su ventana a todos los nuevos reclutas que entrenaba la reina no vida, Seras Victoria; enseñando puntería y mostrando el punto débil de los ghouls como nuevo recurso de entrenamiento era capturar a uno. El beneficio se trataba de demostrar la realidad de las calles de Londres, de las cosas que ocurren cuando el sol se oculta. Integra le daba la espalda a todo lo que estaba mirando para buscar entre sus cajones de su escritorio. Un puro y un encendedor, aunque uno de esos objetos solo encontró su puro.

— _Maldita sea_ —murmuró entre dientes. Una mano enguantada sobre salía de la oscuridad que se acumulaba en la esquina de la habitación, con intención de asomarse sosteniendo un encendedor que tanto buscaba solo para encender el puro que ella tenía en su boca. —Tú lo tenías.

La sombra delgada sale de su escondite y así dejarse notar por su gabardina rojiza al igual que su sombrero, sus antejos anaranjados brillaban con la poca iluminación de la luna llena que entraba desde la ventana. Ella pudo notar esa sonrisa sínica que con lentitud se ampliaba en su presencia.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, Alucard? —preguntó con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Que a pesar de la edad que tiene no ha cambiado nada, mi ama—Añadió, sus ojos carmesí se fijaban disimuladamente en el cuello descubierto de Sir Hellsing. Deja el encendedor sobre el escritorio así estaba a la vista.

Ella expulsa el humo por su boca que impacta sin molestia alguna en el rostro del vampiro. Quizás lo estaba provocando o no, solo que él se daba esa idea para tener una razón más de hacerla suya…Ambos miraron en silencio desde la ventana a la draculina que se mantenía en pleno entrenamiento y demostración de sus habilidades con su equipo. Integra sentía melancolía hasta quedar absorta en sus pensamientos y viendo después las palmas de sus manos ya arrugadas, como si, el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido ya a sus óchenta y dos años pero a sus siervos no les afectaba los años.

—Sabes, todavía puedes considerar mi propuesta, mi ama—Musitó con su voz profunda y su sonrisa complacida estando dispuesto ante las siguientes ordenes—. _Solo tienes que pedírmelo—_ Le susurraba en el oído.

Ella no sería capaz, no podría y ni siquiera debe a rebajarse hasta ese punto de la situación; puede que sea una anciana pero seguirá firme con su decisión, continuando con su postura en morir como humana y no siendo un vampiro.

—A-Alucard, conoces mi res…—Masculló entre dientes, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Integra se llevaba ambas manos sobre su frente, el puro que tenía en la boca se cae al suelo, su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio pero se apoyaba contra el cuerpo del nosferatu; su vista se hace doble pero poco después empieza a nublarse. El la levanta entre sus brazos con un aspecto preocupante y alarmado por el bienestar de su ama. Su siervo se dispuso en movilizarse hasta llegar al cuarto para acomodarla en la cama: él no se siente tranquilo, no sin tener una respuesta clara.

—V-Vampiro, vampir-o…Ll-am-a urgentemente al doctor—Ordenó. Ella comenzaba a trabarse con su propia lengua y eso no es normal. También estaba preocupada, tenía… ¿Miedo? Después ver el regreso del conde, estuvo pasando por pequeños 'accidentes' que la dejaban en modo alerta y se pasó buscando alguna información con respecto a los siguientes síntomas; como aturdimiento ligero, trastorno del equilibrio o vértigo, pérdida temporal de la visión en un ojo también estaba en el caso del habla que de la dificultad, mal articulada o pérdida del habla.

El conde asintió, no quería preguntar sobre el tema pero primero necesita hacer la llamada urgente y luego, avisar a la draculina.

Él también tenía _miedo…_ De perder a otro ser querido, un amor que continua luchando y acompañando bajo sus órdenes.

 **.**

 _Los caminos de la vida._

 _Son muy difíciles de andarlos._

 _Difícil de caminarlos._

 _Y no encuentro la salida…_

 **.**

— _¡Sir Integra!_ _—_ Exclamó, Victoria entraba corriendo en la habitación junto con el doctor a domicilio que habían llamado.

—Seras, por favor no hagas mucho ruido— Le reprochaba su maestro en presencia del médico. Hace unas horas atrás, aquella mujer dejó de hablar y esto se ponía más tenso todavía pero los vampiros tenían esa habilidad telepática para leer sus pensamientos. Alucard dialogaba en el pasillo unos minutos para explicarle al doctor lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Tendrá que dejarme unas horas con ella para revisar los síntomas—_ Comentó tras aclararse la garganta.

La puerta se cierra del lado de adentro, dejando a los vampiros varados en el pasillo y solo les quedaba esperar…

« _Alucard, Seras v-vayan en mi escritorio quiero que busquen un sobre»_ Ambos fueron los intrusos de los pensamientos de sir Integra, como ya no podía pronunciar alguna palabra y esto los dejaban absortos para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seras tenía miedo y no quiere pensar en lo peor, solo por el simple hecho de entender la orden del supuesto 'sobre' que deben buscar, eso significaba que algo malo iba a suceder y esto no los dejaría tranquilos. _«Por favor, lean lo que dice.»_

—Entiendo, Integra -sama—Afirmaba. La draculina frunce el ceño al ver a su maestro con la cabeza inclinada y mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos carmesí se ocultaban con su peinado. No quería preguntarle algo porque debía buscar la carta de su ama.

La rubia le daba la espalda para cumplir con la orden pero se detuvo en seco estando por la mitad del pasillo.

—Sabes…No me dio una respuesta —Habló, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Qué respuesta? —Preguntó de manera incrédula, no entendía lo que el conde se refería. Sus ojos rojizos buscaban hacer contacto visual con él.

—Quería…Transformarla como a ti —Se explicó, tras mirarla de reojo para ver la expresión de sorpresa de su aprendiz: una reacción algo shockeante pero no descartaba de que era mala idea porque ella también pensaba hacer lo mismo antes de que regresará.

—Maestro, eso no es mala idea—Dijo para retirarse sin explicar su punto de vista.

El la observó por unos minutos hasta perderla por las escaleras. ¿Acaso ella también pensaba hacer lo mismo a su ama? ¿Pensaba transformarla contra su voluntad, aunque se negara?

 **[…]**

Cuando el cuidado se fue dificultado en base al olvido y los posibles casos de derrame cerebral…Su vida estaba en juego después de que hace unos meses atrás se enteraron del _ACV_ que padecía en ese momento sir Integra. En Londres había preocupación por ella, es como si fuera otra reina más de la ciudad pero no, se trataba de alguien cuyo respeto se fue ganando por años, con sus antes pasados y familiares de ella, como su padre por ejemplo. La nueva reina iba a visitarla, llevándole flores de cortesía pero con el tiempo; Integra ya no recordaba a la gente y su pronunciación no era muy buena que digamos, se le hacía difícil dialogar con alguien o pedir algún informe, porque seguía trabajando de igual manera pero le tenía miedo al conde, mientras que a Seras la tenía como una sirviente que apenas conoce y se olvida al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, había llegado el día donde todo estaría teñido de negro para ella y de luto para todos sus conocidos y soldados, con el día nublado y lloviznando sobre una variedad de paraguas negras que miraban un ataúd blanco y siendo llevado por sus fieles servidores, quienes mantenían su dolor a la discreción pero por dentro ambos estaban sufriendo tanto Seras como Alucard. La mansión Hellsing quedó libre de dueño o eso creía algunos. Los vampiros estaban sin restricciones y era a su voluntad o no regresar a las nuevas órdenes de otros dueños de la Organización Hellsing.

La carta que había dejado ella fue abierta por décima vez…

 _~Estimada/o Seras Victoria y Alucard:_

 _Cuando cumplí mis sesenta y nueve años, supe que el tabaco, el estrés, exceso de trabajo, los entrenamientos esforzados a mi voluntad y puede que otros problemas más con mi bienestar que me sobre exigía podían producir algún daño tanto físico como mentalmente…_

 _Entiendo que el ACV no es un juego y sospechaba que en algún momento de mi vida los iba a olvidar de ustedes, no quería y sigo negándome a olvidarlos pero gracias por cuidarme en todo este tiempo, de proteger a los ciudadanos, a la Reina y todo el país por las misiones que se expandieron hacia otros horizontes. Quizás en cada momento que los vea entrar a mi oficina, me termine asustando al verlos por su aspecto en sí, sin saber tampoco mi nombre completo o no._

 _No soy buena despidiéndome, tampoco ser alguien que agradece mucho pero estoy en deuda con ustedes dos, mis fieles siervos. Comprendí que buscaban una manera para transformarme contradiciendo mi voluntad, que me negaba rotundamente sobre el tema que ya se hablado muchas veces…Creo que si Walter me acompañara a en mis cincuenta y dos años se opondría hasta me protegería de ustedes dos, chupa sangres._

 _Seras: Fuiste como una hermana para mí, una compañera…Alguien con quien de a poco fui conociendo más con el pasar de los años, te ganaste mi respeto y también el de tu maestro, debes sentirte orgullosa porque a pesar de las dificultades de no optar por abrazar el vampirismo desde el principio te fuiste convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte y respetable enfrentando diferentes obstáculos, poniendo tu cuerpo y tu fuerza para proteger a todos._

 _Alucard: Contigo seré breve, me acompañaste por mucho tiempo. Desde aquel momento que mi tío intentó matarme pero tú me defendiste de él, a empujarme matarlo por mi cuenta y en defensa propia. Mucho tiempo de servicio a la familia Hellsing para llegar hasta tu libertad eterna, sin ordenes, quizás protegiendo gente a tu voluntad o no y recuperando tu otra parte de poder. Eres libre. Varias veces intentaste morderme contra mi respuesta pero…Tengo una cosa que decirte, mi última orden es morir siendo humana…Y, es una orden para los dos—.Quiero llevarme parte del apellido Hellsing a la tumba siendo humana y es mi respuesta definitiva…Vampiro._

 _Antes de partir, quiero contrales que hay otro heredero para continuar con la organización. Búsquenlo y háganlo saber a los nuevos dueños que quieran apropiarse… Su nombre es Jason Derek Wilson Hellsing, es un huérfano continuando a ser un "bastardo" y es el nieto de un supuesto primo e hijo no reconocido de mi difunto tío, Richard. ¡Búsquenlo!_

 _Ahora sí, puedo descansar en paz…_

 _Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_

Él respetaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea…Pero al volver a leer la misma carta, comprende su decisión al igual que su aprendiz, quien se fue de viaje dejándolo solo en la oscura mansión, sintiendo nostalgia por la fuerte presencia de su ama y todo a partir que se conocieron, cuando ella se convirtió en el maestro del temible monstruo del sótano; sus lazos afectuosos continúan a pesar de su muerte, por un lado fue triste sentirse olvidado pero en el fondo de la Hellsing, aun perduraban esos molestos recuerdos…

Ahora solo le quedaba experimentar a su nueva compañía al lado de Seras Victoria, a parte del mercenario que aparece desde las sombras o siendo par de su reina. Ambos tendrán toda la eternidad para conocerse incluyendo al nuevo heredero de la mansión Hellsing y de la organización. Y, de esto trataba de decir Sir Integra antes de partir…Antes de cruzar al otro lado. Un nuevo heredero se aproximaba…

* * *

 **~F** in

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
